


【盾冬】Machine Whisperer

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 一个非常古老的脑洞，我也不知道是刀里掺糖还是糖里掺刀。背景：接美队二结尾，冬兵没有摆脱组织控制，返回秘密基地后接受了最后的洗脑，比之前任何一次都更彻底。





	【盾冬】Machine Whisperer

BGM：Ghosts of Utopia  
网易云：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=2750023

 

***

他们来晚了。

“天哪，这真是我见过的最严重的PTSD，” 萨姆跨过地上穿着白衣的尸体，望着房间中央的那张金属椅子喃喃自语。“幸亏是你找到了他。”

冬兵笔直地坐在那件刑具上，赤裸的上身还带着水汽。他将手端正地放在腿上，双眼平视前方，视线却没有焦点。

“资产准备完毕，等待指令。”

字正腔圆，带点俄国口音，相形之下纽约地铁的自动报站声都更富人情味。

站在座椅旁的史蒂夫脸色灰白，他摸着冬兵左肩的金属合缝处，整个人摇摇欲坠。

“资产准备完毕，等待指令。”

冬兵重复道，同时因为没有收到回复困惑地眨着眼。

“听我说，巴恩斯。”萨姆走到冬兵正前方，弯下腰，对准眼球移动的方向上下挥手，另一只手按住腰间的枪套。“已经没有指令了。折磨你的那些家伙全都完蛋了。你现在很安全，我们是你的朋友。”

睫毛颤动了一下，冬兵只听懂了一部分，最关键的部分。

“没有……指令？”

冬兵的嘴唇颤动着，金属手指弯曲又张开，系统在搜寻指令，系统需要一个指令。

“是，系统维护？”

冬兵小声询问，似乎不清楚自己的问题是否得当，他把自己放倒在椅背上，视线移到正上方头罩式的装置上。

冬兵张开嘴，却没有等到预想中的口枷，他轻轻合上眼皮，呼吸逐渐变得平滑。

史蒂夫揉了揉脸，萨姆转过身，假装没有听见那声沉重的叹息。

 

***

“巴基，三明治和苹果派，你想要哪一个？”

哪一个？

“资产无法同时执行两条指令，请明确指令。”

“巴基，你想喝点水吗？”

想？

“资产无法处理关键词‘想’，请明确指令。”

“巴基……”

萨姆扭头飞快地扫视了一眼。“娜塔莎，我不知该怎么形容，情况真的很糟。”他压低嗓门对着手机那头汇报，“冬季战士——我是说巴恩斯——除了祈使句什么也理解不了。从他嘴里吐出的每个字都快把史蒂夫逼疯了……不，我不想知道他们中的哪一个会最先崩溃。”

固执的美国队长没有放弃，问答还在继续，即使捏在手中的三明治已经被压成扁扁的一团。

 

***

“所以我们的刺客朋友把你当成了他的指挥官？”

“是管理员，九头蛇给他输入的程序，”史蒂夫顿了下，如同被那几个字扎伤了舌头，“好像是这样。”

“了不起。”托尼围着冬兵转了两圈，后者一动不动地躺在探视灯下，左臂反射出一片冷光，像条冻僵的蛇。

托尼忍不住摸了摸那条胳膊。“真是，难以想象的技术。”随后他咕哝了一大堆和神经系统，精神控制以及人机互动相关的词汇。

史蒂夫瞧着自己的双手，迫切希望能有个沙包给他揍几下，否则他不能保证托尼的脑袋会不会立刻遭殃。

 

***

冬兵坐在墙角，背脊微微躬起，一条腿曲起抵住胸膛，右臂随意地弯曲在身侧，金属手摩挲着插在腰间暗袋里的战术匕首。

这个位置和姿势令他感觉安全。

感觉？

他晃了下脑袋，又是一个新鲜词。

他是扣动扳机的一根手指，是见血封喉的一柄利刃。他是一架完美的杀人机器。

他必须完美，这是他之所以存在的原因，虽然冬兵不明白存在对于己身究竟意义何在，曾经有人对他发表过一番长篇大论，那些语句很快化为无意义的噪音——系统把它们擦除了。

过于抽象的概念对资产完成任务毫无助益，系统是这样判定的。没有任何力量能对抗系统擦除。

然而现在一切都变了，冬兵被激活却没有被告知任务，如此古怪的状态是系统没有经历过的，它无法识别，自然也无法给出相应的处理方案，无数禁锢在意识深处的念头顿时蠢蠢欲动了起来。

冬兵仍然存在着，他还在呼吸，没有精神错乱也没有就地昏厥。系统尚未安插自毁程序，因为九头蛇讲究物尽其用，这似乎是唯一解释得通的逻辑，但似乎又不止这么简单。

疼痛。位置：肋骨下方。

冬兵困惑地低下头，最近的几小时中没有经历过战斗，不可能负伤。

是旧伤吗？

冬兵不明白。这次重启后不明白的事太多，比如管理员为什么唤醒他却迟迟不交代任务，比如他为什么用充满疼痛的视线注视着他，然后他的肋骨就像回应似的隐隐作痛。

冬兵松开胸口的绑带，依次解开战斗服最上面的几颗扣子，拉下拉链。那片死气沉沉的肌肤遍布着时光留下的伤痕，却并没有出现新的伤口。

这该死的疼痛又是怎么回事？

“你会感冒的。”

他抬起头，是管理员。他的管理员正在叹气，脸上的表情却十分柔和，似乎还带着笑意。他们之间只有一臂之隔，冬兵有三十种方法令对方丧失行动力，其中二十九种能在三秒内让呼吸彻底停止。

但他是管理员，所以冬兵任由他拉好拉链，系上扣子，仿佛他是个行为不能自理的婴孩。

这次的管理员是他喜欢的类型，金发，蓝眼，而且很温柔。

喜欢？温柔？

这些词汇是怎么出现在他的系统里的？它们是什么意思？

该死的。

疼痛又开始了，这回是太阳穴。

伴随着疼痛出现的是无数被撕碎的画面。每张画面上都印着一张脸，或者一个场景，或者只是一片惨淡的白色。

冬兵站在碎片中央，没有任何预兆地，风暴开始了，碎片围绕着他旋转，锋利的边缘刮过他的脸颊，他的身体，让他感觉到真实的痛楚。和系统擦除不同，那是一种重获新生的痛楚。

冬兵还不能辨识这些疼痛间的区别。他摊平手掌，捉住的碎片上有一双湛蓝的眼睛，像天空一样明朗，也像天空一样遥不可及。

“史蒂夫……”

一个名字，如此熟悉，如此自然，仿佛它一直都栖息在他的灵魂深处，如果冬兵也有灵魂。

谁是史蒂夫？

忽然间警铃大作，碎片化成灰烬簌簌落下，头顶上方有个无机质的声音在尖叫：

系统错误！

系统错误！

系统错误！

冬兵捂住耳朵，这是身体下意识的反应，但那无济于事，那声音存在于他的大脑中，越来越响，越来越尖锐，就要将他撕成两半。

停止！停止！！停止！！！

冬兵团起身体，撕扯着头发。

系统错误！

系统错误！

系统错误！

冬兵砰地朝墙上撞去，有什么流进了嘴里，温暖的……新鲜的……血的味道。脑袋被什么箍住了，随之而来束缚感立即令他联想到清除装置。

不！不！不！

他试图挣扎，试图摆脱这一切，身体却给出了截然相反的反应。每一道神经，每一块肌肉都绷紧了，如同在等待如期而至的电击与疼痛。

警报无处不在，冬兵困在自己的身体里，无处可逃。

 

***

萨姆开始觉得第一个崩溃的人大概会是他自己。听见史蒂夫的惊呼后他便立即闯入了安全屋，眼前的景象令他目瞪口呆。

史蒂夫跪在房间一角，手臂紧紧地护着冬兵的头部。他的胳膊上全是血，从冬兵额头和太阳穴上流下来的血。冬兵伏在他臂弯里喘息，耳畔的头发在鲜血的浸染下结成了硬块。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”

史蒂夫抬起头，眼中无法掩饰的绝望令萨姆觉得他才是需要拥抱的那个人。“我，我不知道，”他嚅嗫道，“巴基忽然就……”

萨姆抑制住想要大叫的冲动。他还不习惯和一个充满无力感的史蒂夫打交道。

他所认识的史蒂夫不是这样的。他所认识的史蒂夫，即使因为无法融入新时代的社会而闷闷不乐，也断然不会在人面前展现出无助和沮丧。他用自己的方式缅怀过去，并且将之化为前行的动力。而他的固执如同天然的保护壳，既不放任何人进来也不放任何人出去。

直到再次遭遇巴恩斯，那个萦绕了史蒂夫一生的幽灵。

内心深处他一定还在谴责自己当年没能救下他，萨姆想，他太清楚这种感受了——莱利牺牲后他过了多久才走出来的？

萨姆忽然觉得将七十年花在冰封中对史蒂夫或许是种救赎。如果是他，他将感激涕零。

萨姆走上前，把绷带塞进史蒂夫手里。“先把他的身体放平，这样容易止血。”

史蒂夫僵硬得活像个仿生机器人。“没事的，史蒂夫，”萨姆拍着那副沮丧的肩膀，尽可能让自己的声音听上去充满信心，“他只是需要一点时间。”

 

***

冬兵在废墟中漫步。风暴暂时得以平息，他发觉自己又能呼吸了。

“你这个不知后退的傻瓜。”

“我只好跟着你了。”

“保护史蒂夫。”

废墟深处传来的声音相当令人怀念，冬兵为此停下了脚步。

“保护”这个词并不陌生，他应该执行过保镖之类的任务。

所以这是一条指令？

谁是史蒂夫？

史蒂夫是管理员的名字，那个叫萨姆的黑人是这样称呼他的。

所以他的指令是保护管理员史蒂夫。

一条由管理员之外的人下达的指令，这有些反常，但这条指令与伤害无关，并且是关于史蒂夫的。

史蒂夫是冬兵的管理员，史蒂夫是个温柔的人，冬兵很乐意保护而不是伤害他。

获得明确的指令让冬兵感觉好多了。他的嘴角松动了，没有意识到自己的词库里又增加了一个词。

 

***

他们卷入了一场战斗。

敌人是一些冬兵熟悉却不认识的人，其中就有那个把他放在探视灯下照来照去的小胡子男人，那家伙换上了一身奇形怪状的机械外甲后突然战斗力飙升，处理起来会有点麻烦，但并不是个大问题。

保护史蒂夫。

冬兵举起微冲瞄准天空中红色的影子，这时耳朵里传来了新的指令。

“巴基，”管理员在通讯器里喘得很厉害。“退后。”

冬兵别扭地放下枪。

Command overwrites.

冬兵茫然盯着地面上团团升起的火光，十分罕见地，他在战场上失去了方向。

 

***

管理员受伤了。管理员失去了他的武器。

冬兵干咳着推开压在身上的金属架。他的左臂不见了，又一次。

不远处传来呻吟声，冬兵用力拔掉断口处滋滋作响的电线，朝声音的源头踉跄走去。

究竟哪里出了问题？

冬兵将手指插入混凝土的缝隙中。手套很快磨得残破不堪，整片指甲盖翘了起来，淋漓的鲜血洒在散发着硝烟味的断壁残垣间。

是管理员。

无需系统判定冬兵也能得出结论。强敌压阵，握着杀伤力巨大的武器却不使用，这不是愚蠢，这是自杀。

一条胳膊颤巍巍地从碎石底下探出，深蓝色的凯夫拉织物已经烂成了网状。

“巴基……”

冬兵抓住了它。

 

***

“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫轻轻动了下肩膀，正在为冬兵包扎的手停了下来。

“你需要什么，巴基？”

冬兵摇了摇头。他离开医疗台，走到房间的另一端。他们在一个叫瓦坎达的国家，管理员不知用了什么法子说服了这个国家的国王，让他们同意“治疗”冬兵。

治疗这个词是为人类准备的，而冬兵唯一能理解的流程是修理。就像他失去的金属臂一样，为了保证效率冬兵需要不断地被修理和校正。冬兵不喜欢修理，不喜欢校正，然而他不能流露出任何情绪，否则等待着他的将是擦除，这比修理和校正更难受。

“治疗”会带来什么样的后果冬兵并不清楚，毫无疑问现在是把话说清楚的时候了——即使管理员很可能会为此擦除他。

“你信任我，照顾我，你说我很重要，你说我应当拥有自由意志。”

冬兵检索着过去几天中接到的指令，那些送到嘴边的食物和水，那些半强迫性的关心……是的，冬兵已能够理解什么叫关心了。

史蒂夫连连点头，饱含希望的眼睛蓝得发指。

“你向同伴宣战，你失去了盾牌和美国队长的头衔，你站到你所保护的世界的对立面——因为你不肯交出我。”

冬兵费力地拼凑着句子。他的大脑仍然是一片废墟，然而有一道公式正在成形，它帮助他从废墟中拾取碎片，组合成勉强符合逻辑的解释。

他吞咽了一下，在贫乏得可怜的词库里竭力搜寻着最合适的词汇，他必须找到它，那个词将令他的公式完整，而他想要变得完整。

”你爱我。”

没有警报，没有尖叫，也没有人死去，冬兵依旧平静地站着，像刚完成一次战情汇报。

史蒂夫进行了一次深呼吸，而它耗费的时间如同一个世纪般漫长。他怎么就忘了，巴基总是更坦率的那个，他们之间永远是由他来打破僵局。

“是的。”

是呀，就是这么简单，他爱他，一直都是，过去，现在，永远，从线的这一端到另一头。

他的兄弟，他的半身，他的巴基。

“所以我该怎么做？”

史蒂夫还没有从被动表白恢复过来，冬兵的问题如同一颗子弹，无比精准地击中了他的心房。

巴基在发问，他在等待指令，他已明了自己的爱然而在他的概念里那不过是另一道指令。

史蒂夫痛苦得几乎无法站立。失去了盾牌，他只能靠自己站在他面前。

他将弯到背后的双手紧握成拳，用最后的力气直视那双灰绿色的眼眸。“你不需要做任何事。可能的话，我希望有朝一日你也能爱上我。”

冬兵安静地盯着地面，三十秒后，他抬起眼睑，迎向管理员的视线提出了第二个问题。

“爱你，这是指令吗？”

“不，”史蒂夫还在竭力维持呼吸，“正如我说过的，你什么也不必做。这不是指令，这是我的希望。”

“希望？”

“就是某种可能性。”

“可能性？”

冬兵更加糊涂了，他抬起仅剩的那只手，胡乱揉了揉脑袋。指令——接受并完成。可能性，可能性……

他不知道怎样操作一种可能性，他的程序里没有这个。

“没关系。”

史蒂夫尽可能温和地笑着。“你不需要立刻明白，我们还有很多时间。”他伸长胳膊，将那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋引向自己肩头。

没关系，巴基还记得那个词。这就足够了，对现在的他们而言，一切已经不能更好。

冬兵将下颌埋进管理员的肩窝，他的视野逐渐被那副强健身躯投下的阴影所填满。疼痛没有减轻，风暴还在继续，但是管理员说了他不需要明白，也不需要采取行动。

史蒂夫是冬兵的管理员，没有人能伤害到史蒂夫，史蒂夫会一直安全，因为执行指令的是冬兵，而冬兵总是能完成任务。

他不能奢求更多。

 

Fin


End file.
